


Her Life

by A1netty



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Other, Pain, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: A woman explains what growing up was like for her. Things weren't always the best, but she still somehow managed to pull through.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 2





	Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real story...

_Waking up everyday to see another day was a blessing. A cool family, a dog and maybe even a cat. Siblings that would tease her, but would also be there to protect her. A loving mother and father that would always be there to support her. Almost as if it was a prefect family...Things seemed ok for the most part, however the prefect family begin to fall apart. Her mother begin to use drugs, the father was hard of hearing and the siblings were out of control. The dogs and cats were sick and had to put down or let go. The saddest moments of lifetime was to see her family crumble right before her own very eyes. As time went by, the siblings began to act out even more. Due to them not having enough food in the household. Which led to thievery and other disciplinary actions. The mother herself couldn't provide for her children, so instead she decided to turn to prostitution. Leaving her to beg and ask for money from friends and or loved ones. Once the drugs ran out, she would abuse her children. Causing them to end up in the hospital multiple times. The type of mother that would lie to the doctors about a simple bruise or arm injury. The father himself couldn't do much, because he was hard of hearing. (in one ear) making it hard for him to defend himself while other people would just laugh at him. The stepfather in her family was a disgrace. He would most likely act like a child who needed a mothers attention 24/7. Always bitching and complaining about what the siblings couldn't have and what they couldn't touch. He made it hard for the siblings to get along with him but out of respect for the mother... the siblings had no other choice. While the family slowly starts to separate, she lays down at night thinking about her childhood lifestyle. How badly she and her siblings were all treated just made her sick to her stomach. Too much to bare for an 11yr old. Too much to see and handle as a child. Most would say that your parents are supposed to be your protectors well... in this case, she might as well be adopted. In her eyes she had no parents, no stepdad and no siblings. In her eyes she was all alone with nothing but the man up above. Guiding and protecting her from whatever it was that she was fighting up against. Although times were tough, she still decided to keep her head up no matter what. Even if it meant being alone and supporting herself._

_To be continued..._


End file.
